1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of saws and in particular to portable, free-standing saws for cutting tile and other masonry products.
2. Description of Related Art
Free-standing tile saws generally include a power operated saw, a sliding table for supporting and moving the work pieces to be cut, and a reservoir for collecting and holding a cooling fluid. Cooling fluid is often used during the cutting of tile and other masonry products to cool the blade and the cut area on the work piece, as well as to suppress dust and wash away the loose particles from the cut area and blade to prevent excess wear of the blade. A pump removes cooling fluid from the reservoir and recirculates the fluid onto the saw blade and cut area on the work piece.
Various limitations have been encountered with known tile saws, including properly handling the cooling fluid as it flows back into the reservoir. In known tile saws, the cooling fluid often flows onto the wheels and frame on which the sliding table is supported. Debris in the cooling fluid can settle on the wheels and frame, leaving an accumulation of sludge. The sludge can hamper the smooth sliding action of the table and make the saw more cumbersome to operate. Safety issues can arise when the table does not slide smoothly. If the force necessary to slide the table is inconsistent due to sludge on the wheels and frame, the table could suddenly and unpredictably lurch forward during use causing the user""s hands or arms to contact the saw blade.
In some known tile saws, the sliding table can be unstable. Stability is important for safety and utility reasons. If the table can tip relative to the saw, it may be inadvertently tipped and come into contact with the blade, or the work piece may be thrown by the blade. Also, if the sliding table is unstable during cutting, the cut may not be as precise as is needed.
The ability to separate the sliding table from the saw is an important feature. Removal of the table is desirable in order to clean any sludge which settles on the saw after prolonged use. Removal of the sliding table on known tile saws is sometimes impossible or, at best, cumbersome.
Some known tile saws include reservoirs which may be removed from the saw in order to dispose of the cooling fluid and clean the reservoir. However, these portable reservoirs, while lightweight, are also relatively flimsy and weak and are therefore difficult to handle. Known tile saws have also not adequately provided a safe and convenient way to accommodate the power cord for the pump which is situated in the reservoir.
Several attempts have been made to correct deficiencies such as these. Japanese Patent Application No. 11-123611 discloses a free-standing, portable tile saw having the basic components described previously. This saw is said to provide precision cutting by providing a particular frame and bearing structure. It includes at least one set of rollers which roll on a rail. There is no provision to prevent cooling fluid from settling on the wheels and the rail, so after prolonged use a deposit of sludge may hamper the smooth action of the table. Also, the linear bearing does not appear to permit simple removal of the table from the saw. The reservoir illustrated in the Japanese ""611 application appears to include ribs formed in the bottom of the reservoir. However, the reservoir appears to be lacking the rigidity necessary to effectively carry the reservoir when it is filled with fluid. Also, the reservoir in the Japanese ""611 application is integral with a base for the rest of the tile saw and the lack of rigidity of the reservoir renders the saw less stable than is desirable.
These and other drawbacks of known tile saws are overcome by the invention as disclosed herein in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.
It is an object of the preferred embodiments to provide a power operated tile saw with a sliding table which substantially shields the rollers and rails on which the table is supported from cooling fluid.
It is a further object of the preferred embodiments to provide a tile saw having a sliding table that can be conveniently separated from the remainder of the tile saw.
It is an additional object of the preferred embodiments of the invention to provide a tile saw having a sliding table and a locking assembly for selectively preventing the table from being removed from the saw.
It is an additional object of the preferred embodiments of the invention to provide a tile saw having a more rigid reservoir for collecting a fluid.
It is an additional object of the preferred embodiments of the invention to provide a tile saw having a pivoting blade clamp with an improved lock assembly.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved through a tile saw having a base and a frame supported by the base. The frame has a pair of rails with substantially enclosed tracks formed on the rails. A table has a set of rollers which are supported by the rails for sliding movement. An arm supports a saw above the table. The table is supported on the rails such that each of the rollers in the tracks is substantially enclosed. By having the rollers substantially enclosed in the tracks, virtually no fluid will reach the rollers and no deposits of sludge will form around the rollers or in the tracks.
These and other objects of the invention are also achieved by providing a tile saw having a base and a frame supported by the base. The frame has a pair of rails with tracks formed on the rails. A table has a set of rollers which are supported by the rails for sliding movement. An arm supports a saw above the table. The table is supported on the rails such that each of the rollers in the tracks is captured between a top surface and a bottom surface of the rails. By having the rollers captured in the tracks, the table and frame are an integrated, stable unit and the table is not prone to tipping.
These and other objects of the invention are also achieved by providing a tile saw having a base and a frame supported by the base. The frame has a pair of rails. A table has a set of rollers which are supported by the rails for sliding movement. An arm supports a saw above the table. A locking assembly prevents the table from being separated from the rest of the tile saw when the locking assembly is in a locked position.
These and other objects of the invention are also achieved by providing a tile saw having a base and a frame supported by the base. The frame has a pair of rails. A table has a set of rollers which are supported by the rails for sliding movement. An arm supports a saw above the table. A reservoir is positioned beneath the table and has a hollow cavity for increased rigidity.
These and other objects of the invention are also achieved by providing a tile saw having a base and a frame supported by the base. The frame has a pair of rails. A table has a set of rollers which are supported by the rails for sliding movement. An arm supports a saw above the table. A blade guard surrounds a portion of the blade of the saw, and one half of the blade guard is pivotable to provide access to the blade. A locking assembly including a thumbscrew which pivots to engage an aperture in one of the halves of the blade guard locks the blade guard closed.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the preferred embodiments are apparent through the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the drawings.